sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Kklxin
The Kklxin are an ancient race originating from another galaxy now annhilated. As the name of the galaxy they came from is unknown, it is commonly referred to as the Kklxin galaxy. The Kklxin, along with the Chch'ptk, are among the only races capable of intergalactic travel. Appearance The average Kklxin is somewhat demon-esque with a burly build, a set of horns, and a spiky tail. It also has hooves allowing one to gallop and speeds of 60 miles per hour. It is also jet black with glowing red eyes. In nature, they are extremely hostile, killing any suspected threats on sight with no questions. History Very little is known of the Kklxin's history before achieving space travel as their records were lost in the destruction of their galaxy. The Kklxin themselves have refused to talk about their past as they have "moved beyond it". The Kklxin are known to be over five million years old and once having populations within the trillions. They also once had an empire spanning the whole galaxy, and no one had questioned their dominance. Later, the Chch'ptk hailing from what is now referred to as the Chch'ptk galaxy discovered the Kklxin's existence.﻿ Aware of their potential danger, the Chch'ptk had begun to develop the Galaxy Buster. Not long after, the Kklxin had developed their own Galaxy Buster and threatened to use it against the Chch'ptk. The two races engaged in a terrible war and ended up using the Galaxy Buster against each other, effectively obliterating the majority of their races. Both of the galaxies which they had come from were completely destroyed leaving only sparsely scattered debris across a void of nothingness. Both races suffered severe casualities and their numbers dropped below the minimum to sustain a viable population. The two of them had constructed arks and set off in separate directions realizing the what they had done. Both races also resorted to cloning to keep themselves alive. Arrival at Milky Way The Kklxin spent millions of years finding a suitable planet to rebuild on as they had lost their terraforming technologies in their war with the Chch'ptk. Soon enough, they arrived at the outer reaches of the Milky Way galaxy and begun searching for a new planet to set up on. A small group of Kklxin became impatient and went their separate ways, raiding other empires and stealing their resources. To help their raids and conquest, they had constructed another Galaxy Buster, threatening to use it on any empire that does not cooperate. Not long after, they had already built a sparse empire on the outer reaches of the galaxy. Shortly afterwards, the Grox learned about the Kklxin and stole their Galaxy Buster and decided to use it for their own purpose. This was put to a stop by the combined forces of the Eteno and the Dhragolon. War with the Eteno and Dhragolon See article Kklxin War. Emergence of the Homeworld Several years after outbreaks of Kklxin activity across the galaxy, the Kklxin had finally redeveloped a terraforming tool that could warm a planet's temperature. They found an ice planet named Rew located in an unexplored sector in the middle of Eteno territory. Soon after, Rew was melted and turned into an ocean planet and secret construction of a megatropolis began. Resources were acquired in various locations across Eteno territory. Currently, only a missing scouting party has ever been to Rew. The events leading up to the construction of the Kklxin home world are documented in Attack of Asylum . Arsenal Starfighters 'Drone-' A small AI-operated unit. They come in many sizes from the size of a car to a carrier. 'Cruiser- '''A common enemy unit with a laser cannon overhead. '''Space Turret -' A large turret, resembling a standard Uber-Turret which rotates in place and shoots in all direction.﻿ Category:Species